


Oskar in Venus

by geraineon



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraineon/pseuds/geraineon
Summary: Set during the Pirates Era in LoGH history, Yang Wenli makes contact with a courtesan, Oskar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beingevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingevil/gifts).



> For @beingevil, to celebrate a very special day. This is set during the Pirates Era of the LoGH timeline. A complete au, where my Id came out to play. I wrote this with DNT Reuenthal in mind. An Oskar von Reuenthal with flipped power status was an interesting thought exercise. Numbers are complete ass-pulls. 
> 
> I might add more to this.

The bright lights of nighttime Yoshiwara were all Oskar ever knew. His father, the mysterious rich patron of his mother never came back to collect him and presumably never made good on his promise to buy her contract off as well. He heard from the other courtesans that his mother had committed suicide about three years after his birth and tried to take him with her. All he remembered from the flashes of memories he has of that time was that she was very beautiful and very bitter. It was just another story in Yoshiwara. Many others had seen similar fates.

He imagined that his father must have had blue eyes, for he has one, while his other eye is black just like his mother’s. His heterochromia made him more sought after than the other working boys in the district and that was at once a blessing and a curse.

Being so well sought after means he has seen many different types of clients. He would have even said he has seen them all before he was confronted with the conundrum that was Yang Wen-Li.

“I’m sorry, I don’t actually know what to do now that we are here,” Yang said apologetically. Then, realizing what he had just said, he added, “Not that you are not … good looking, and I know what you do… I mean, I don't want to do what you do. I mean I just wanted to talk.”

The way he was fiddling with his sleeves indicated that he was unused to this situation. That was fine. It's sometimes a nice change of pace to take the lead himself. Those clients are usually very easy.

Oskar tilted his head at Yang and leaned in closer, ensuring that he could get a whiff of his perfume that day. “You will find that I multitask very well. And we can start by talking and proceed to doing.”

Yang leaned away, his expression twisted into one of frustration. He picked up his sake cup with both hands as if using it as a barrier between them.

“I really just came here to talk,” Yang said.

“That’s very curious. Usually, my clients are not just here to have a conversation. You have paid to do literally anything to my body, and you would like to talk?” Oskar leaned in further. The collar of his kimono hung slightly loose, revealing the creamy white expanse of his neck and chest and his well-defined collarbone. Usually, at this point, he will get a reaction.

Yang Wen-Li just leaned back further and looked even more troubled.

Oskar backed away. That was unexpected. Perhaps this man was not lying. But that made no sense.

Nobody ever came to Yoshiwara just to have a pleasant conversation.

“I would like to know more about this colony, and the people within and coming here is one of the best ways to gather information. You probably have seen everyone who really matters here,” Yang said in relief. “But they wouldn't let me just interview you that's why I paid for tonight.”

It didn't seem like Yang was an ordinary client, which was a pity because Oskar rather liked how he looked.

“What is there to know? The lives here are as brief as mayflies and about as interesting.”

~*~*~

It started with simple information gathering. This colony, anachronistically called Yoshiwara after the pleasure quarters in Japan that had existed long before the Age of Space Exploration, started as a busy trading colony, but the trade had steadily shifted from goods to services; in particular, sexual services from prisoners, those who are unable to pay off their debts, and those who simply had the bad luck to be sold into sexual slavery.

It was the third colony the Yang merchant ship, Yang Guifei*, had landed on to search for a lost woman, Annerose von Musel. It has been five years since she was sold by her father, and five years since he had made acquaintance with Reinhard von Musel and his friend, Siegfried Kircheis who had snuck onboard his ship, mistaking it for the ship Annerose was on. The mercenaries his father had employed to guard their shipments had caught them and brought them forward. However, Reinhard and Kircheis were only ten, certainly not old enough to be criminally culpable for anything.

Reinhard had refused to be sent back to Earth and Kircheis had steadfastly stood by his friend.

Seeing their dedication, the mercenary team, the famed Rosen Ritters had decided to take them in and Yang Tai-Long, a man who had thus far only loved antiques, money and his son had a moment of softness and agreed to help with their search. It was supposed to be just a side project; he had only agreed to inquire whenever there was an opportunity and lend some resources for the two boys to conduct their own search once they grew up a little in exchange for their work guarding the merchant ship. Yang Tai-Long had frankly thought it was an impossible endeavor as they only had two pictures to go with; one was a sketch of the man who had spoken to Reinhard’s father the day before Annerose was taken away, and the other was Annerose’s photograph when she was fifteen. They also had a name for the man, Lichtenlade, but information regarding this man had been suspiciously hard to come by.

The Rosen Ritters were so effective and well-known that no pirate ships dared attack Yang Guifei. Yang Tai-Long’s luck was not with him, however, as he had died from a stray terrorist attack on the Galactic Federation embassy on the colony on Io, on the way back from renegotiating a trade deal. Yang Wen-Li was then left with Yang Guifei, and everything within, including the promise to the two boys who was thirteen then. The first thing he did after he had signed all the relevant papers to officially transfer ownership of the ship to himself was to let go most of the personnel in the merchant ship and made looking for Annerose a priority.

Yang Wen-Li had never wanted to inherit his father’s business despite Yang Tai-Long’s repeated lectures on the worth of money in this materialistic world. Besides that, scaling down Yang Guifei will make their comings and goings more discreet, which would be wiser. They had recently discovered that a man matching the sketch was likely to be in the Frontier Worlds (specifically, the Yoshiwara colony) at that point in time. If that was truly their man, then this search and rescue venture was a lot more dangerous than they had initially expected. There was a chance that Annerose was there too.

It was the furthest the Yang Guifei had traveled from the safe boundaries of the Galactic Federation and any strange activities would probably be watched closely. Yoshiwara is in a strange position right between where the Galactic Federation’s authority wanes and where pirates reign supreme. Neither side was willing to move the status quo too much as both sides benefitted from Yoshiwara’s services. It did not take much digging to find out that the Galactic Federation had repeatedly refused to send a force strong enough to ‘clean up’ the colony, as they too use this colony to save on the cost of feeding prisoners. Many prisoner transport ships had ‘disappeared’ near Yoshiwara. Meanwhile, this was an excellent place for the pirates to fence their ill-begotten ware. There exists a tacit agreement between the Galactic Federation and the Frontier Worlds pirates to leave Yoshiwara well alone.

Nobody has seen the person who purportedly was in charge in Yoshiwara. All everyone knew was that a person named the Black Fox had the final say on the colony, and nobody had ever seen the person’s face.

Yang could not send two underaged boys who are too personally involved in this search to gather information in such location, the Rosen Ritters were too well known and clearly look dangerous, so in the end, Yang had decided to undertake the business of information gathering himself with minimal protection. He looked about as threatening as a lamb and if anything happened, he thinks he could talk himself out of it. Walter von Schoenkopf, the commander of the Rosen Ritter mercenaries had given him a hard look and then sent him off with a flash bomb and a bodyguard.

“You can at least distract with this. You do not need to aim. Just throw at the general direction of your enemies,” he had said. “They would at least allow one guard. It shows that you are not underestimating this place.”

Yang just briefly fiddled with his cap, considered it and agreed. Blumhardt look about as harmless as he does which would help. After leaving the spaceport, he had spent half a day just scouting out the area. Other than the pleasure quarters scattered all over the colony and a few more gambling dens than was average, it had everything any other colonies had. The pleasure quarters loomed in the backdrop of the colony, each touting their own specialization. The most popular and influential was Venus, a large structure that covered 2,000,000 square feet that housed the best of the best in terms of beauty and was rumored to be the Black Fox’s base. Not only did it have the best-trained courtesans all assigned to different themed sections, but it also had a full-service massage, accommodations for their patrons should they decide to stay longer and a casino.

Considering the clientele of that establishment and “Lichtenlade”’s proclivities, it was also likely to be the best source of information.

It was supposed to be simple information gathering activity.

~*~*~

Oskar did not expect Yang Wen-Li to return the next night.

That night he met Yang, they did nothing but talk. Yang had many questions. He wanted to know how many people there were (“About fifty, here in this house. All of Yoshiwara? Perhaps about ten thousand.” Yang had frowned at that), how did they come to be there and how old the establishment was (“Since 33 UC” “That is quite close to what I had thought.”). He wanted to know the differences between the different sections of Yoshiwara (“Gender and age-segregated. If you perhaps have an interest in young boys-” “No! No, I do not.”). Anytime the conversation got too raunchy, Yang’s ears will flush red, but he would continue to listen and ask his questions.

He wondered if Yang knew he was purposefully being extra raunchy just to see the effect it has on him.

The questions went from general to more personal, and soon Oskar found himself answering questions about his clients (“I have lost count. Some of them to come back a few times.” “Who are they, do you know?” “I know as much as they are willing to tell me, providing they are all true, of course.”). There was an unwritten rule in Yoshiwara. You do not ask questions about your clients and you do not share information about your clients. Those who ask too much or share information usually end up dead very quickly.

Of course, there are a few people who have the privilege to ask questions and share information. The Black Fox’s operatives. The Black Fox’s business partners. Oskar suspected a few of his clients to be such people, but he had grown up on this colony and knew the rules well enough.

A few times that night he had briefly wondered how far he could go before his answers are considered treasonous, but Yang had never gone too far with his questions.

And then the next night, Oskar found Yang waiting for him again in his designated receiving room. Yang smiled and waved him over to the table. A bottle of whiskey was already open, and Yang had already poured him a glass.

“Did you miss me that much?” Oskar murmured as he crossed the room to take a seat next to Yang.

Yang stiffened when Oskar sat, then relaxed again when Oskar did not move any closer. It was an improvement.

“This is my thanks for last night,” Yang said. Realizing what he said the moment the words left his mouth, he flushed and added, “You were very helpful.”

“I can be even more helpful,” Oskar said. This time, he did move closer to Yang.

Yang did not move away but he did stiffen up again.

Oskar reached for his glass of whiskey and swirled it once.

“This is from my ship. Theorion Whiskey,” Yang said. “I have a few more questions if you will answer them.”

“You remembered and brought me whiskey from Theoria. How can I refuse?” Oskar took a sip from his glass. The alcohol burned pleasantly down his throat. It was very smooth and smoky.

“Do you remember all your clients?” Yang asked.

“If you are asking me whether you are memorable, I must say that you are the most memorable thus far,” Oskar said. Inwardly, he was curious at where this would go. Yang seemed strangely stubborn about this line of questioning

“Tell me about them. Your other clients. Whatever you know.”

“You are asking a man you bought for the night to talk about the nights he had spent with other men?” Reunthal said. “One would think that you are putting me to the test. Should I say that you are the only one?”

Yang frowned. “I’m sorry, I did not mean to put you on the spot. I really do want to know.”

Oskar took another sip from his glass. “It sounds like you are looking for someone specific but asking outright will be dangerous. How about we play a game? For every client I describe, I get to ask you a question.”

Yang carefully considered his proposition.

“You are free to lie, of course. I will not know better. And perhaps it would not even matter if I do. After all, nobody looks kindly on a tattle-tale.”

Yang looked troubled at Oskar’s comment. “I don’t want to endanger you.”

How sweet, Oskar thought. How naïve. Oskar was already playing with fire the first night they met.

He waved off Yang’s concerns. “I know the limits. Don’t worry about me. You really are a very interesting person to have ended up in such a place. So, about the game?”

Yang crossed his arms and thought over it. Finally, coming to some sort of conclusion, he nodded.

Oskar learned that night that Yang was the only son of an antique dealer. His favorite drink was tea, any kind of tea. He liked studying history and did not plan to continue his father’s legacy after his main objective is fulfilled. Yang was a little cagier about his main objective, so Oskar left that alone. He could guess that Yang was looking for someone and wondered how long it will be before Yang gets caught and killed. If the person he is looking for is a regular on this colony, chances are, Yang was already playing with fire. He also found out that Yang was still single and had never dated in his life.

Oskar felt something in his heart stir when he heard that.

On his part, he started sharing about his clients from the most recent, right before Yang, tracing back in his memory in chronological order. Some were easier to tell than others. Some, he was glad to be telling over a hard drink. In particular, there was a man, probably very rich, probably from the Galactic Federation, with blue eyes and blond hair. Oskar suspected that this man was a client of his mother’s (he wondered if this man is his father but that would be really laughable, wouldn’t it?) because sometimes, in the throes of passion, he would call out his mother’s name. There was also a woman. Daughter of an important person, he is sure. For some reason, she simultaneously despised him and yet sought for his company. Every time they were done with each other, they would both be black and blue, and bleeding from various cuts. The first time that had happened, Oskar had just waited for the consequences. It did not really matter when there was nothing beyond Yoshiwara. But nothing happened, and so the pattern continued.

Female clients do not generally come back for more, but this one did.

His male clients ran the gamut of what one would call sweet sugar daddies to people who just want to dominate another person.

He described them all. Their appearances, what they shared about themselves and their sexual preferences. The last piece of information was probably useless to Yang, but he liked seeing that man blush and fidget in place in discomfort. It made retelling a lot more pleasant.

When Yang thanked him and left the next morning, Oskar had quickly pulled him towards himself and crushed his lips against Yang’s. Yang’s lips had parted a little, probably in surprise at the sudden movement, so Oskar took that opportunity to slip inside and explore. It seemed forever before Yang gathered his wits and pushed Oskar away in panic.

“Some extra service,” Oskar said, licking his lips. “Now you can say you have been thoroughly kissed and that I have at least done my job, just a little bit.”

Yang was still gathering his breath when he glared at Oskar. He opened his mouth to protest, then decided it was not worth it and sighed. “I know it might seem strange to you, but I do not want you to do it because it’s your job… It should not have to be anyone’s job.”

“Does that mean you will acquiesce if I did not do it because of my job?”

Yang stayed silent.

Oskar threw up his hands and flashed a charming smile at him. “I jest. It had been a pleasant night. I hope to see you again.”

Yang thanked him again, opened the door and left.

As the door of Oskar’s room shut, he could feel the oppressive silence rushing back in to fill the space.

He wondered if he will see Yang again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang reports his findings back to Reinhard and Kircheis. Oskar gets punished for his indiscretion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the warnings. Parent/child incest. Consent issues. NSFW chapter.

Lichtenlade was certainly on Yoshiwara.

He considered not telling Reinhard and Kircheis yet, once he was back in Yang Guifei, but the two boys had rushed up to him with their eyes full of anticipation that he could not lie. They must have been waiting the whole time for news because they were supposed to be in the Rosen Ritters escort ship at this time.

“Did you find my sister?” Reinhard asked.

“Mr. Yang, did you see Lady Annerose?” Kircheis asked at the same time.

Yang held out his hands in a placating manner. “I did not see her and so far, I have not heard anything about her,” he started and then hesitated.

“But you found out something,” Reinhard correctly guessed. His blue eyes had narrowed into hardened crystals. “It’s that man, isn’t it?”

Yang saw Kircheis surreptitiously reaching out to his friend to calm him down.

“Yes, he is here but now we need to think of a plan.”

“I’ll tear out his eyes and break his fingers one by one. I’ll drag his body across the streets. And then, I’ll tear his limbs from his body and feed his torso to the dogs,” Reinhard spat.

“That’s … not exactly a plan,” Yang said weakly. He looked around for the commander of the Rosen Ritter, hoping that someone will be able to restrain this spitfire of a boy from running straight out of the ship into the colony. Kircheis alone might not be enough.

Kircheis tightened his hold on his friend, but his eyes, usually so calm had turned fiery with anger as well. Kircheis might actually join Reinhard, Yang corrected himself.

“Calm down, or I’ll beat you up till you’re calm, brat,” a voice said from the corner of the room. “I love your fire but we still need to find that man so that he can tell us where your sister is.”

“Commander Schoenkopf,” Yang said in relief.

Kircheis immediately gave him a sharp salute, while Reinhard followed a step behind, clearly reluctant to do so.

“So, what do we know about this man?” Schoenkopf asked.

“Not much, but all bad.” Yang fiddled with his sleeve in frustration. “He is a repeat customer of Venus, but he is not always there for the courtesans. Reuenthal said that half the time when he sees Licthenlade there, Lichtenlade did not request anyone and did not use any of the services there.”

Schoenkopf nodded. “Either Black Fox operative, or a business partner.”

“Business partner. An operative of his business partner to be exact. Have you heard about the Goldenbaum pirates?”

Schoenkopf’s eyes narrowed. “That’s bad.”

“Quite bad.”

“But we can’t just leave my sister behind! I will do it myself if I have to,” Reinhard said.

“Calm down, brat,” Schoenkopf said, giving the boy’s shoulder a hard smack. Reinhard stumbled forward, but his friend pulled him back.

“First, let’s just try to find out where Ms. Annerose is, shall we?” Yang said. “But seeing as this has to do with the Goldenbaum pirates, I need to ask you again, Commander Schoenkopf. Will the Rosen Ritters be fine with this?”

“Yang Tai-Long has paid us for a whole decade of protection,” Schoenkopf said. “Besides, it’s also our business now.”

“Thank you, Mr. Yang, Commander,” Kircheis said, ever the polite one. He nudged his friend a little.

“Thanks.”

“Your pretty face is all ruined with your pout. You should learn to be more charming to women, brat,” Schoenkopf said with a laugh.

“I’m not pretty!”

Kircheis just looked at his friend with an expression that clearly said otherwise. Yang hid a smile.

“Thank you. I want to see this through as well so that I can retire in peace. Well, I guess it is time to think of a plan to capture Lichtenlade.”

~*~*~

Oskar had to admit that he was surprised nothing happened after Yang left. Perhaps, Venus trusted their courtesans to follow the unwritten rules without supervision. That seemed like a rather foolish oversight for a place purported to be the lair of the Black Fox.

He was slightly disappointed Yang was not there the next night though. Perhaps Yang had the information he wanted. Perhaps he should have been coyer with his information and made Yang work for it. There is no reason to continue patronizing when he wasn’t even taking advantage of the service he paid for. Perhaps he has been killed.

The person seated at his receiving room, near the low table in the middle, was Adalbert von Mayer, the blue-eyed man who probably used to patronize his mother.

“You seem unhappy to see me,” he said by the way of greeting. He was already halfway through the bottle of wine he had ordered for the night.

“I would never be unhappy to see you,” Oskar said. With practiced ease, he slid into the space next to Adalbert and leaned against him. Adalbert prefers someone who agrees with him and obeys all his instructions. He has all his clients’ preferences memorized. The question was whether he felt like fulfilling them at any given night.

“I heard that you have a very enjoyable night,” Adalbert said. His arm had looped around Oskar’s waist.

“I would never have a more enjoyable night with anyone but you,” Oskar murmured against his chest. He made a move to push a few stray locks of hair behind his ear.

“You have been issued a warning.”

His hand froze for a moment before continuing the action.

“Whatever for?”

“You have been here for as long as you lived. You know what for. Do you know that they would have just killed you tonight if you weren’t so profitable?” Adalbert took another swig of wine. His neck was starting to flush red. “So, here you are, with just a warning slap on your wrist, and you ought to be grateful.”

Oskar watched him carefully. The Black Fox was not blind after all, but he certainly did not expect the warning to come from a client. Perhaps Adalbert is not just a rich client. But if he was getting off with just a warning, what about Yang?

Adalbert suddenly put down his wine glass and gripped Oskar’s face with his right hand.

“Leonora would have known better.”

That was the first time Adalbert had ever explicitly used that name. Confirmation that he was his mother’s client felt hollow. It was never really a big mystery.

“She was beautiful, did you know that? She was smart. She knew the rules and she knew to please without breaking them. You look just like her, but you lack her wisdom.” He relaxed his grip and gently stroked his cheek once, near the left eye, down to his chin. “That’s no matter. Was that client that enjoyable?”

Any definitive answer would be the wrong answer. That much, Oskar knew.

“Are you jealous of him?” he murmured. What he wanted to know was did his mother wait for this man? Did this man ever really cared? It didn’t matter because she still died a bitter woman, spurned but somehow in the depths of his heart, he had wondered. How much of her hopes were her delusions?

Adalbert laughed. He did not sound very amused. “That is cute. Did you learn that from your mother? She at least was genuine about it. Maybe it is time to do what I should have done, months back. Years back.” His hand reached up higher to give Oskar’s head a patronizing pat before pushing him down.

Oskar deftly undid Adalbert’s pants. The man was already half hard. It was an uncomfortable position with both of them on the floor, but he could manage. He started slow, fondling Adalbert’s balls, mouthing at the tip, listening carefully for cues from his client. A slight shift forward from Adalbert pushed the tip into his mouth without resistance.

“It was a mistake that I waited. I should have just taken her with me.”

An image of his mother’s face staring down at him flashed through his mind. Her eyes were very cold.

She was holding a knife.

“She said she was pregnant…”

He forced himself to relax, and swallow more of Adalbert’s penis, supporting himself with one hand on Adalbert’s thigh. The slightly bitter and musky taste of precum was familiar, the actions were routine. He felt Adalbert’s hands gripping his head, forcing him to swallow more than he was prepared to. He choked and tried to adjust to it.

“Did you do this with that man too?”

Oskar did not answer and continued to work on his task, his cheeks hollowed out as he sucked. He was not sure if Adalbert was asking him or his mother. He felt Adalbert getting harder. His neck was starting to hurt from the angle.

“That’s enough.”

Reuenthal let go and stared up at his client. His face was a little flushed, his lips red.

  
“I’ve always thought that this is a good look on you. It was a good look on Leonora. You are her son,” Adalbert said as he brushed his thumb against Oskar’s lips. That hand then brushed against Oskar’s left cheek and trailed down his neck. His other hand was already undoing the blue obi in front. In this Eastern Wing, all courtesans were dressed in various neo-Oriental clothes.

The obi trailed on the floor, loosening up the kimono top. Adalbert parted the eri, pushed the cloth over Oskar’s shoulders, and left it hanging slightly off-shoulder.

“She had good curves here,” he said as he continued his exploration down Oskar’s exposed chest. “She was especially sensitive here.” His thumb brushed over Oskar’s left nipple. His lips curved up in an amused smile when he felt Oskar’s minute shudder. “But you prefer here, don’t you?”

Feeling Adalbert’s hand firmly wrapped around his penis, Oskar could not hold back a gasp. His body jerked forward, but the hand on his chest held him in place.

“Leonora knew her place. She thrived in it,” Adalbert said. His palm was still against his chest; a quiet order to stay still, as his other hand continued stroking Oskar. Oskar’s breath hitched, his thighs shaking as he gave Adalbert more access without him prompting.

“Good boy.”

Good boy. How laughable. Did Adalbert call his mother a good girl as he fingered her? How pitiful for Leonora who waited in vain.

“I’ll teach you what Leonora couldn’t.” The palm fell away. “Call it my duty to her.” His other hand didn’t stop. “Use your voice. Louder. What is it that you do here, don’t you remember?”

Oskar let out a moan. He could feel the blood rushing to his penis, the tightness and heat pooling, the smell of sex and building urgency… “Please…”

“Now this is a cute expression. If you want to come tonight, ride me.” His hand abruptly released Oskar and Oskar cried at the loss. Through the haze of arousal, he crouched closer to Adalbert and gave his penis a few hard lingering strokes. He had reached behind to finger himself after messily coating it with oil he swiped off the table, feeling Adalbert’s intense gaze on him. He barely managed to get two fingers in comfortably when Adalbert stopped him.

“How will you learn, if the lesson is too pleasant?”

Oskar bit his lips and braced himself for the familiar pain as he lowered himself slowly. The burn was bearable. It was better than being completely unprepared. Once he was fully seated, he took a deep breath and looked at Adalbert for a cue to continue.

“You can start. And remember, we will do this all over again if you come before me.”

It was going to be one of those days. The two days respite had made everything a lot more sensitive all over again. It was a struggle to pace himself. He could feel himself getting close.

He bit his lips and continued. Rising, lowering, squeezing, he watched Adalbert as his breaths came quicker; he remembered Adalbert’s stamina. It should be soon.

His mother had probably been intimately familiar with this too, some corner of his mind thought and he could not help but laugh; a sharp noise breaking through his own gasps. That helped. He could feel his own arousal dying at that thought.

“Why are you laughing?” Adalbert asked.

He was probably close before Oskar stopped to laugh.

“Just the irony of it all,” Oskar said. He felt the familiar tug of rebellion; that small corner of his heart that had always wondered what if he spoke what he thought? What if he did otherwise? What if… “that the person likely to be my father buying me for sex because he felt obligated to my mother, whom he did the same to and had abandoned after giving her dreams of actually being loved. Poor Leonora indeed.”

Something snapped within Adalbert.

Oskar felt his waist being grabbed as Adalbert buried himself deep and came, breathing harshly. Oskar felt the warmth spread within him.

“Perhaps this is something you got from me. Leonora never had a sharp tongue. Did you think that will stop me? How many times have we spent the night together?” Adalbert said with a humorless laugh. “Did you think I wasn’t aware that you might be mine?” Adalbert grabbed hold of Oskar’s flagging arousal, reveling in Oskar’s wince. “This too is mine. Half of you is from me. Since we are no longer sidestepping this, why don’t you give me a proper greeting?” Adalbert punctuated his words by tightening his fist.

“Father,” Oskar breathed through his pain. The thoughts of rebellion were quelled by the years of just surviving in this business. Oskar had struck a nerve that night. It was a good enough victory.

Victory for what, Oskar wondered. For his dead mother who did not care for him? For himself?

Adalbert did not look happy at his compliance. He loosened his grip and started to stroke him, roughly but with well-practiced ease, he managed to bring Reuenthal to the brink again, while still being seated, speared through by his hardening member. “Again,” he commanded.

“Father,” Oskar complied, his fingers desperately grasping onto Adalbert’s shoulders.

As if reacting to his cries, Oskar felt Adalbert hardening again inside him.

“Again.”

“Father, please.” He was close, he could feel it just at the edges of his being.

And again, he was denied. Adalbert let go, and Oskar was about to go crazy with frustration when he felt himself lifted off and slammed down on Adalbert’s erection. The angle was not quite right, it was not enough friction but it will do. Oskar helpfully supported himself on Adalbert’s shoulders and moved as commanded.

It did not take long for Oskar to spill himself all over Adalbert’s chest and stomach. Adalbert followed a moment after, spilling warmth into Oskar yet again.

“If I can’t have Leonora, I’ll have the half she left behind. I’m not making the same mistake again.”

**Author's Note:**

> *In case anyone's wondering: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yang_Guifei


End file.
